


Beneath Me Feet

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Situation, Angst, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: I Imagine that after finding Rachel and crying about it, Chloe gets really upset. Upset to the point where she starts hitting things around the junkyard and (un)intentionally hurting herself. Max does her best to calm Chloe down, trying not to give away the fact that her blue-haired friend is actually scaring her. But Max never lets on. She keeps a level head until she eventually calms Chloe down.





	Beneath Me Feet

A few punches, bloody knuckles, broken glass and rewinds later, I think I'm finally getting Chloe to calm down.

I rush up to her and wrap my arms around her in a way that prevents her from using her hands.

"Get offa me!" Chloe says struggling to get away.

I continue to hold her even though we're basically wrestling in each other's arms.

She's a lot taller and stronger than I am so I don't know why I even try, but I  _know_  Chloe and she's hurting and I… I want….. I need to help her.

"I said get  **off!** ".

I'm so lost in thought that I don't even realize that I've lost my hold on her and as Chloe throws me to the side.

I stumble to the ground, stunned slightly.

I turn to see Chloe's horrified expression as she looks down at me lying in the dirt.

"Max, I….".

I'm not saying I like Chloe getting a little rough with me, but… when we were younger, we'd play fight all the time so I know that she didn't mean any harm to me.

But, as I look into my friends now watering eyes, I realize that she doesn't trust her own strength, or herself for that matter.

Guilt, an emotion I know well, is plastered clear across her face.

Maybe that's why she runs.

I blink, watching as Chloe takes off down the train tracks.

"Chloe!" I call after her, scrambling to my feet.

I trip a few times as I try to keep up, still sickened by the fact that we found the body of Chloe's dead... _lover?_

I… I don't… want to believe that's true for some reason.

Anyways, I get to the place where we were on Tuesday, where the train kill- …  **almost**  killed Chloe.

I shudder at that thought and move away from the tracks, calling out Chloe's name.

"Chloe! Where are you?!".

I scan the surrounding area and decide to check the water tower, it seems like a likely choice for a pissed off, heartbroken, devastated teen to hang out.

_Geez, lighten up, Max._

I push my way through the brush, following the sad sound of a cry that I know all too well.

There, under the bars of a water tower, my blue-haired hero sits crying to herself, feeling more lost and alone than ever.

"Chloe?" I say softly, making her jump slightly.

She doesn't say anything… she just continues to cry.

Even as a kid I've never been able to stand watching her cry, and now, because of the magnitude losing things has had on her life makes her tears all the more painful to listen to.

I played a part in creating them, too… didn't I?

*sigh*

"Chloe?" I say again, walking up to her.

Her sobs lighten up when I bend down in front of her and just embrace her.

She hugs me back immediately, holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Max. P- please… d- don't leave me!" She cries.

"I'm not going to leave you, Chloe. I- it was just an accident. I know you didn't mean-".

"Please don't leave," Chloe cries again, seeming not to have heard what I said, "Don't leave me".

I sigh and hug her even more, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, "I'm with you till the end, Che. I promise".


End file.
